


Oscuridad.

by stylesandmalik



Category: larry larrystylinson harrystyles louistomlison louis harry
Genre: M/M, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesandmalik/pseuds/stylesandmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles es un chico nuevo en la ciudad. Atento, formal y muy educado, aquel novio que toda madre quiere para su hija. Es el chico perfecto, pero tras su fachada impecable construida a consciencia por el mismo se esconden miles de secretos esperando ser expuestos.<br/>Louis Tomlinson nunca ha dependido de nadie, odia estar rodeado de gente y entablar cualquier tipo de relación, disfruta de su soledad aunque de vez en cuando, sobre todo en las noches oscuras y frías de invierno añora tener a alguien.<br/>¿Qué pasará cuando ambos mundos colapsen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y cuando fue consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba su cara se tornó en una mueca amarga. Aún así, le ofreció a aquellas nubes lejanas una sonrisa que muchos en otra época hubiesen pagado por ver. Su sonrisa, la de verdad, la que había enterrado junto a los recuerdos en lo más oscuro y profundo de su consciencia.

Una sensación de tristeza le golpeó justo en el momento en el que su cuerpo dejó de estar en contacto con el suelo, como un soplo de aire golpea tu nuca una fría mañana de invierno.

Era hora de abrir los ojos. Louis sintió dolor en alguna parte de si mismo, pero no supo indentificar dónde. Estaba aturtido, perdido, cómo un animalillo indefenso en una carretera comarcal en medio de la noche. Entonces recordó todo eso que había sentido la madrugada anterior, cuando después de beberse una cantidad incierta de latas de cerveza se tumbó en el césped a charlar con las estrellas.

-¿Cómo se vive ahí arriba en la soledad y la lejanía?

Había gritado varias veces sin respuesta ninguna.

Su vida, aquella que le había costado tanto trabajo enderezar y sobrellevar después de años y esfuerzo empezaba a desmoronarse de la misma manera en que poco antes lo había hecho. Cómo si la única solución posible fuera evaporarse. No existía remedio para todo aquello y aunque quisiese negarselo una y mil veces, cada mañana la realidad le golpeaba justo dónde más dolía. Aunque decidiese aplazarlo hasta el día siguiente, y así sobrevivir una semana y otra y otra más, el hedor amargo de la soledad seguía latente en cada poro de su piel. No existía salida en ese laberinto en el que su propia mente poco a poco lo había arrinconado. Sólo quería saber que podía hablar con alguien. Quería un amigo con quién charlar, al que poder contarle que una vez más había vuelto a recaer. Necesitaba una mano que le sacase de aquel pozo, y cuanto más buscaba más profundo caía.

Louis nunca había sido propenso a hacer amigos e incluso en párvulos siempre tenía que conformarse con ir de la mano de la profesora a cada excursión, mientras veía como cada uno de sus compañeros disfrutaba y reía con otro chico o chica de su clase. Poco a poco aprendió a no depender de la gente, y a los 15 años tras una fuerte discusión en casa precedida por las constantes desapariciones del chico por varios días e incluso semanas, sus padres tomaron la decisión de echarle. Y ahora Louis tenía que soportar vivir, si podía llamarse así, porque últimamente ni siquiera sabía que era eso, en un internado a las afueras de Madrid.

Le encantaba escribir y esperaba vender miles de libros algún día. Dar largos paseos mientras oía música en su móvil era su afición favorita, pero nunca había dicho si a una invitación a una fiesta. Tampoco es que hubiese tenido muchas. Notaba como las miradas desde el primer día de estancia en esa pensión de mala muerte que era el internado no le habían abandonado. A las espaldas del moreno todas las chicas hablaban de lo guapo que era y a menudo comentaban que perfectamente podría llegar a ser modelo si le apeteciese.

Y ahí estaba Louis, de camino al internado de nuevo tras haberse escapado la noche anterior por una salida secreta que no pensaba compartir con nadie aunque le torturasen con una navaja china. Meditaba acerca de su vida mientras dejaba atrás un parque desierto en el cual los columpios se mecían al ritmo del viento de ese lunes de un octubre frío. 

 

Cuando por fin consiguió colarse hasta su habitación sin ser visto ni descubierto por ningún alumno ni profesor llamaron a la puerta. Se tensó al instante, por un momento pensó que le habían pillado y que posiblemente iban a echarle inmediatamente. La imagen del director diciéndole que empacase sus cosas se repetía en su mente mientras bajaba de la litera de arriba intentando no trastabillarse y caer. Sin embargo cuando descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta se encontró con lo que menos esperaba ver. Aquellos rizos, la vitalidad en los ojos verdes que le miraban atónitos desde el otro lado de la puerta, el cuerpo robusto y sano de otro chico.  
El sabía quién era aquel extraño al que acababa de abrirle la puerta. Ese chico tenia una de las mejores voces de todo Madrid. Ese chico era Harry Styles. Y estaba en la puerta de su habitación con cara de póquer y una maleta que posiblemente pesase más que Louis en cada mano.

-Hola, me llamo Harry y abajo me han dicho que esta es mi habitación ¿Esta es la 3b, no?.- Esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza que en la mente de louis significaba "pasa y cierra la puerta" precedido por un gruñido su conversación quedó sellada. Fue efímera, cómo el humo de un cigarro que se pierde en el aire de la noche.

Su sonrisa verdadera, la que solo sacaba a pasear cuando algo realmente le hacía sentir bien, se definió en los labios de Louis cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry de nuevo. Pero ninguno de los dos chicos fueron conscientes de ello.


	2. Capitulo 2.

Louis POV

Notaba el sudor recorriéndole la frente y la camiseta empapada debajo de su sábana azul de animalitos. Había sido un regalo de su abuela y no quería deshacerse de ella la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando entraba en la cama la odiaba a muerte. Se le pegaba al cuerpo y le hacía cosquillas. Cuando no le picaba. Louis abrió los ojos lentamente, notando como sus parpados pesados intentaban ganar la batalla esta vez y volver a cerrarse, pero entonces un ronquido les hizo abrirse de golpe. El sabor a cigarrillo no abandonaba su boca. Tras meditarlo medio segundo bajó las escaleras de la litera intentando no toparse con ningún trasto de todos aquellos que tenía desperdigados por el suelo. Miro las maletas de Harry y recordó que el chico estaba ahí abajo aún. Y entonces intentó encontrar un motivo positivo al hecho de tener que compartir habitación. Nunca en el escaso tiempo que había pasado en el internado había tenido inquilino ninguno, y aunque para él eso no era problema porque prefería estar solo a tener que soportar a alguien con quien convivir, le resultó raro que justo ese mes, cuando parecía estar encontrandose peor, le asignasen un compañero de cuarto. Aunque ese no era un compañero cualquiera. Otro roquido atravesó el silencio y Louis tuvo que ponerse la mano sobre la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Sintió el impulso de observar más de cerca al muchacho y justo en el momento en el que su cara estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Harry, un tercer ronquido ploriferó de sus labios.

Louissalió disparado hacia las duchas sin poder dejar de recordar la cara que puso Harry al verle la mañana anterior. La mueca en la que se tornaron sus labios y la tristeza fugaz que pareció cruzar sus pupilas verdes. Después de enjabonarse y lavarse el pelo dos veces, una para quitar la suiciedad y otra para dejarlo con olor a melocotón y uva se dio cuenta que no había intercambiado con Harry más de unas cuantas palabras en 24 horas. No sabía de dónde venía ni por qué estaba allí. Tampoco sabía su edad, si tenía hermanos ni nada que no fuese más allá de su nombre.

De repente sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado que ignoró de golpe mientras ponía un pie fuera de la ducha y se enrollaba en su toalla de batman. A pesar de no tener absolutamente nada que hacer salvo ir a clases e intentar sacar el mayor provecho de ellas, en su mente sólo concebía la idea de escapar e ir a esa tienda de tatuajes en las que trabajaba de vez en cuando dibujando bocetos para Zayn. 

Se miró en el espejo y arregló su pelo. Se colocó un jersey de lana de color rojo, cepilló sus dientes, se puso su pitillo negro y se calzó sus vans, que también eran rojas. Estaba echandose colonia justo cuando Harry entró en el baño. Cruzaron la mirada dos veces pero no pronunciaron palabra, a pesar de que tanto uno como el otro sentían una necesidad imperiosa de mantener una conversacion, de ser simpaticos entre si y de entablar amistad. Louis estaba demasiado acostumbrado al vacío por parte de cualquier persona que le rodease, fuese quién fuese, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por el chico de ojos verdes. Había oído muchas de sus canciones y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a fantasear con la idea de escuchar la voz de Harry en directo, cara a cara.

Sin pararse a pensar en la pesadilla que le había vuelto a sacudir esa noche salió del baño. Bajó los tres tramos de escaleras que separaban el ala donde se encontraba su habitación del patio trasero y corrió hasta encontrar la salida secreta por la cual se escapaba cada vez que le apetecía alejarse del internado. Nunca habían notado su ausencia, y aunque al chico le incomodaba que jamás en 10 meses hubiesen subido a su cuarto para ver si al menos estaba bien o seguía allí, la situación le favorecía, así que nunca hizo ningún comentario referente a eso. Si hablaba con alguien se limitaba al hola y adiós.

Cruzando un paso de peatones se dió cuenta de que el dolor seguía en su costado, pero volvió a ignorarlo.

 

 

Harry POV

 

El agua fría de la ducha le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, desde su frondoso pelo rizado, el cual estaba dejando crecer a proposito para parecerse a ese cantante famoso de su grupo favorito, hasta las uñas de los pies. Siempre se bañaba con agua fría, hasta en pleno invierno, y no sabía por qué, pero cada día le resultaba relajante. Le vino a la memoria la cara de su madre y desechó rápido el pensamiento, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla buscando llegar a su boca. Tras esa llegaron muchas más y pronto Harry no supo si lo que caía sobre su cuerpo era el agua de la ducha o sus propias lagrimas.

Media hora más tarde cerró el grifo de la ducha y salió al cuarto desnudo. Desempacó sus maletas, se puso su camiseta de nirvana negra, un pitillo vaquero y unas converse blancas. Peinó su pelo y colocó sobre el una bandana de color negra. Guardó su iphone blanco en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones y salió corriendo a su primera clase, inglés, a la cual ya llegaba un poco tarde. 

Cuando por fin encontró la sala en la que daban inglés, habían pasado diez minutos más. Se paró frente a la puerta y tras dos suspiros cortos llamó. 

-Adelante. Hombre, Harry. Llega usted tarde, pero como es su primer día lo dejaremos en un despiste tonto. Sientese.

Harry asintió y fue a sentarse en el primer sitio libre que vio, en tercera fila. Inglés era su clase favorita y la que mejor se le daba desde que empezó a estudiar el idioma, y siempre había tenido la alocada idea en su cabeza de vivir en Londres algún día. 

-Y así es cómo el pasado perfecto se 

Antes de que el profesor pudiese acabar la frase que por supuesto ni un alma salvo Harry estaba escuchando, el timbre sonó y todos salieron corriendo y armando jaleo. 

Harry esperó a salir el último y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta un muchacho de ojos azules y pelo rubio le paró.

-Hola, ¿Eres nuevo?

-Si, llegué ayer y bueno, esta ha sido mi primera clase.

El chico sonreía en todo momento, cómo si el simple hecho de estar vivo le pareciese el mayor regalo que le hubiesen hecho nunca. 

-Me llamo Niall.

-Yo Harry.

-¿Te apetece ir a la cafetería? Siempre habrá tiempo para estudiar más tarde.

Harry asintió y le siguió hasta la cafetería. El rubio continuó haciendo chistes hasta el punto en el que Harry empezó a dudar de que algo de lo que dijese ese chico fuese serio, pero lo pasó tan bien con Niall que cuando llegó a su habitación ya casi había olvidado no estaba en casa.


End file.
